


How to Screw the Gods: A Guide by Ardyn Lucis Caelum Fanart 3

by suarhnir



Series: How to Screw the Gods: A series of fanart [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Prompto looked up, and everything happened in slow motion. He pulled back and punched Noct in the face.





	How to Screw the Gods: A Guide by Ardyn Lucis Caelum Fanart 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pretzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Screw the Gods: A Guide by Ardyn Lucis Caelum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347483) by [Pretzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzal/pseuds/Pretzal). 



[](http://imgbox.com/36IQCHRO)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, XD awww, it's so cute how jealous Prompto is. Pretzal, I really enjoy this story and it constantly sparks a bit of creativity for me♡ also, I am not a fan of Ardyn paired with anyone yet I am very much enjoying the ship you are building. To get someone to enjoy something that they normally don't like is quite a skill in my books.


End file.
